Us Plus One
by McWeavie
Summary: Mako and Korra have a child. Really stink at summaries. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Forever and Always

**A/N: Hello. I'm Sarah. I wrote a one shot for day one of Makorra month and now I've officially decided that I want to make it a multi-chapter fic after a request to do so. If you have any requests for what can happen let me know and I'll take it into serious consideration.**

**Even if you don't like it, leave a review and tell me what I can do better because I am serious about improving my writing. I will try to update at least once a week.**

**Thank you. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original content.**

* * *

Korra rolled over in bed to see flowers sitting in a vase on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. There was a soft pounding within her head. She slowly sat up and called out through the empty house. "Mako, are you home?" After waiting a moment with no answer, she slowly rose from the bed deeming that she was alone. Well, not completely alone… She rubbed her 9 month swollen belly, and groaned. She hated being pregnant; it made her feel useless and weak. The inability to do anything was incredibly infuriating to her.

She had worn one of Mako's shirts to bed after claiming it as her own the night before. When she had shakily stood up she felt the end of the shirt tickle her mid-thigh. She proceeded to stretch and walked into the kitchen. She could feel a pressure on her ankles and wrists, telling her that they were swollen. These little things about pregnancy were the things she despised. She couldn't even get out of bed without swelling up like a balloon.

She walked to the refrigerator to see a note attached to the door. She noticed the familiar handwriting, or she like to call ostrich-horse scratch.

_Lin called me in early today; there was a small robbery on this side of the city. By the time you wake up we'll be deep into interrogation. I'll call you when I have an idea of when I'll be home. Don't forget about your council meeting at 3. I picked some flowers for you before I left. PLEASE BE CAREFUL. I hope you have a good day. Forever and always. -Mako_

She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as her eyes rolled over the words. It had been 4 years since they had met, and 2 years since they had been married. The majority of those 2 years she felt like his child. Like a parent helped their child with homework, he always helped her write her council speeches. He lectured her for her temper that was _less than perfect_. Hell, he even packed her lunch most days.

Then she scanned over the words _forever and always_. She remembered a time when the phrase annoyed her. She thought it was contradicting and overused. Mako seemed to have a different perception.

"_You know I'll love you forever and always right?" Mako said as he held her in his arms as they were resting on the small sofa in his apartment._

_Korra groaned. "I hate that phrase. It's redundant, over used, and annoying as shit."_

_Mako looked toward her with a concerned look. "It's a saying lovers say to each other to know that they'll always be in each other's hearts."_

"_Why don't they just say 'forever?' There's no reason to make something so simple complicated." She argued._

"_You're the one over analyzing it and making it complicated, Korra." Mako reasoned. He was kind of right. Korra had made the entire thing more complicated than anyone had ever imagined it being, but Korra wasn't an easy person to convince._

"_So it's my fault that I actually think of something logically." She raised a brow towards him awaiting an answer._

"_You're so stubborn, but it's adorable." He smiled at her._

For the next three years "_forever and always"_ was something that Mako had used to vex her.

She let out a content sigh and opened the fridge door. After looking at the same foods for ten minutes she decided that'd it's be best if she got some food on the way to her council meeting. She'd just eat it during the meeting. Korra had a way with getting away with whatever she wanted since she joined the council. There were only a few things that they'd put their foot down about, but Korra had found enjoyment in testing her limits since she found out that she was pregnant.

Pregnancy wasn't a _pretty_ thing on Korra. Cosmetically, it was adorable. Her small, muscular frame suited the swollen belly perfectly. Personally, her temper (that was already intense) was _terrifying_. She'd kill anything to get what she wanted, no matter how unimportant. Failing to give her what she wanted was futile. Whether it be food, attention, a spot on the sofa, or anything that came to her mind, really, she had better get it immediately.

Korra quickly waddled back into the room and changed into a maternity shirt that she was about to pop out of. She reached down and attempted to pull up a pair of pants, but her belly was in the way. After few more attempts she finally had them around her waist, and then she felt a pain all over her abdominal.

"Ow," she groaned as she grabbed on to the dresser next to her to keep her standing. After the pain subdued she started to feel little feet move within. "You know this would be a lot easier if you were here already, booger." She had already taken up nickname for her unborn child, not to Mako's consent of course. He felt _booger_ should not be a way to describe their first born. Korra wasn't giving it up though. Her reasoning? It slipped from her mouth when she was 3 months pregnant and it just stuck.

After searching for twenty minute Korra grabbed her keys and walked out to the Satomobile. It was a very generous gift from Asami. Instead of an average baby shower gift Asami chose to give Korra and Mako 2 cars.

When Korra arrived at City Hall she walked into the council room. The council members were in a deep discussion. Things in the city's economy took a sharp hit because of exports in Ba Sing Se. To be honest Korra didn't understand most of it at all. She wasn't that great at dealing with the economic and political issues within the city. The council members were so engrossed with the discussion they hadn't even noticed that she had entered the room. She considered waiting until there was a break in the discussion, but she really didn't care.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Walking for two ya' know." She joked. It was a terrible joke, she knew. Tenzin turned to her and looked stunned. So stunned her fumbled for words for a moment. She pouted. The joke wasn't _that_ bad she thought.

"Korra, we didn't expect you to be here because we thought you'd be on maternity leave by now. When is your due date?" He jumped up from his seat and grabbed her belly as if he was trying to hold the baby in.

Korra furrowed her brows as he touched her. That was annoying. She sighed and decided to respond to his question instead. "Um, that's a good question. What's the date?" She'd been so preoccupied sleeping and eating for the last few weeks she had no idea what day it was.

"It's the 14th," He stated; still gripping her swollen belly.

"Oh, well it was yesterday," Korra said coolly. "And will you stop touching my belly! I have to deal with literally _every person_ I see grabbing my belly and commanding my child to kick as if he or she is an _animal_!" She swatted his hand away, and placed her hand on the small of her back. Pregnancy had brought about terrible back pains.

"Korra you look like you're going to pop." He looked genuinely concerned, but Korra waved his worry off.

"Yeah whatever, let's get this meeting over with. I have to get home and see Mako." She said as she slowly waddled over to her seat. Tenzin was going to protest, but knew that he wasn't going to win. He took his seat, defeated.

An hour later Korra was walking to her Satomobile when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tenzin. A groan left her mouth as soon as she saw the same look of worry on his features. "Look, I know, but my midwife said first pregnancies usually take longer-"

"You really need to see her again by tomorrow." Tenzin stated.

"I already hate that woman, Tenzin. I'm not going to see her more than I have to." Korra turned again and started for the door. He caught her shoulder again.

"Pema and I had done the same thing and because we were so relaxed about it I nearly missed Jinora's birth. I also missed Rohan's birth as well." He paused and looked at her seriously. "It's a big deal. You and Mako deserve to both have each other for this."

Korra was quite for a moment. She had never thought of the possibility of Mako missing the birth entirely before. She looked to her airbending master with an understanding nod. "Thank you, Tenzin." She grinning and gave him a hug, although she couldn't get her arms all the way around because of her bump.

Tenzin hugged her back as best as he could. "Call Pema and I when you go into labor, okay? She really wants to be there for you." He pulled away and patted her head. "Plus Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan will want to meet their…" He paused as he tried to think of what the children would consider the newborn.

"…Their niece or nephew." Korra added quickly. "You and Pema are like a second mom and dad to me. You know that." She said simply. She didn't want to get all sentimental.

Tenzin smiled and sensed her avoidance of the moment. He understood. "I know. Are your parents coming to visit anytime soon to meet him or her?" The airbender tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"No," Korra shook her head and answered almost remorsefully. "I'm going down to visit them a couple weeks after." She clarified.

"That's good." He smiled. "Get home, and please remember what I've told you, Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes and turned to the car. "Okay, okay. Don't nag me."

When she arrived at her house she opened the door expecting to see Mako sitting on the couch or to smell dinner he was cooking in the kitchen. His absence from the couch, and the vacant smell from the house worried her. She was sure his car was parked out front… She looked out the window double checking, to see his car sitting outside. He was definitely home.

"Mako?" she called, only to be left with no answer. She walked through the house when she saw a dim light coming from the nursery. "Mako? What are you doing in here? I called for you."

Korra took pride that she had decorated the nursery. The room was themed with a mixture of their two elements. Two opposite walls were painted a light baby blue, the other two were a soft red. The comforter was a blocked quilt with alternating red and blue squares that her mother had sewn.

"Oh, sorry. I was just making sure we have everything for baby." He said as he began to stand up. Mako was sitting on the floor of the nursery in front of the crib.

Korra smiled. It warmed her heart that he was so ready for their baby. _Their_ baby. Thinking about it made her almost want to tear up. She sighed and pushed a hair that had fallen out place off of his face. "It's okay. We need to go to the midwife tomorrow though, so you might want to call Lin and tell her you won't be in." She graced her fingers around his waist and pulled him closer as she spoke. She lazily rested her head on his chest and sighed contently

"Wait." He started.

"Please don't ruin this moment." She murmured knowing what he statement had started, but before she had cleared the word 'please' his questions had flooded out.

"Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick? Your water didn't break did it? Oh my Spirits, please tell me it didn't. Is anything hurting?" His questions blurred together because of the speed they came out of his mouth. His hands had fallen to her stomach and he attempted to hold the baby in the same way that Tenzin.

"Calm the hell down!" She snapped and swatted the firebender's hands away. He straightened himself and mumbling an apology and looked at her expectantly. "My due date was yesterday, and baby's not here. I've had a few contractions today, but they weren't too bad and they were random." She explained slightly vexed at his over-protective freak out.

"What? What's the date?" He tried to run the calendar through his head, but nothing came to mind. He had been on a call only basis with work so he had lost track of the days.

"The 14th." Korra nodded simply.

"Then we need to go now, darling." He started for the door without waiting a beat.

"Mak-"

"I'll grab your hospital bag and call Lin and the mid-"

"MAKO." He interrupted her. _Very_ poor decision on his part. Mako stopped and gave her a look to let her know that he was listening. "Until something happens let's just sit back and sleep and watch movies. Okay? My main concern is you being with me until baby's here."

He was confused. He wasn't sure why she was so worried about him being absent, but he would happily comply. "Whatever you want darling. I love you." He extended his arms with a smile and wrapped them around her. She relaxed and rested her head on his chest. "Forever and always." He added with a knowing smile.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She considered arguing, but she was far too exhausted. "I love you, too." They stood there holding each other for a few moments when Korra noticed that her feet suddenly got wet.

"Kor-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT." She stopped her foot in anger. "This is your fault!"

"How is it-" He attempted to defend himself

"You and your stupid "forever and always" bullshit." He smiled and walked her into the living room. "Sit on the couch and I'll get everything ready."

He walked off and grabbed everything. While she was sitting there waiting it really hit her. She was going to be a mother in the next few hours. She subconsciously began crying, she was so excited and nervous. She _made _a human being; brought a new life into this incredibly beautiful world. She began to wonder if he or she would be a bender, and if so, what would they bend. The concept of having a tiny life that she created with her lover, actually being part of the world instead of in her belly was just amazing to her.

She put her hand on her stomach and traced circles where she could feel little feet. _Feet. Toes. _A little person…

"Hey, why are you crying?" Mako dropped the bags in his hands and crouched on his knees in front of her. He placed his hand on the side of her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Are you in pain? When we get there she'll give you pain relievers."

"No," She sniffed and tried to speak with a strong voice. "I'm just so happy to have all of this. A wonderful home, and the perfect husband. We made a _person_. A real _human being_. We're going to be a _family_." She looked up at him. "A real family. We're going to be mom and dad. We are about to hold our son or daughter."

Mako paused for a second. "What if… what if I'm a bad father? I can barely remember my parents now. How am I going to-"

"Mako, you parent me most of the time." Korra shook her head. "You're going to be the best dad on this planet. Now shut up and take me to the hospital."

Mako's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her in an embrace. "I love you more than you could ever know, Korra."

Korra squeezed back and began to tear up again. "I love you too… Forever and always."


	2. Introducing

_**A/N: Gasp. The baby's here now. Is it a boy, or girl? And what's the name…!?**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Introducing…**_

The delivery of their child went as well as could be expected. Korra was a screaming and vehement mess the entire ten hours. When their newborn had been carried off to the nursery Korra had taken the opportunity to catch twenty minutes of sleep. When the pink and wailing baby was brought back into the room Korra gladly wrapped her arms around the newborn and nestled against the soft new skin.

A nurse that obviously hated her job spent twenty minutes attempting to teach Korra how to breast feed, but inevitably she ended up leaving the room steaming and annoyed. Nearly as annoyed as Korra was. Nearly, but not quite.

"I just spent that last ten hours pushing _a human being_ out of my uterus!" Korra vented to Mako. "Why in the hell does she think it's a good idea to try to teach me something as important as the nourishment of my child while I'm a walking zombie?!"

The child in Korra's arms began howling at the sudden change of volume. Mako quietly picked the little one up into his arms and cooed until there was silence once again. "You're going to have to learn to adjust. You have to be mindful of little ears now too."

Korra pouted. It took all the power that was in her to keep tears out of her eyes. There were so many emotions running amuck through her brain. She knew it was because her hormones were all out of whack, and she knew Mako understood that, but she refused for the tears to come. She wasn't going to be a weakling.

She felt that she was already failing as a mother. She couldn't even keep herself toned down around their sleeping baby._ Their baby._

Now they came. Tears glided down her face and a soft whimper came from her mouth. Mako turned around to her quickly when he heard the noise. He cautiously sat down on the bed next to her. He knew her mind was going crazy with emotions, and he wasn't sure what emotion was going to come next.

"Korra why are you crying?" Mako asked to question calmly and used one hand to put overtop of hers while the other held their child. Korra didn't answer at first. She just sat there. So Mako repeated the question.

"I-I don't even know." Korra really didn't. She couldn't remember. The waterbender shook her head, annoyed. She hated how her emotions were so unpredictable. She couldn't even recall why she was upset for Spirits sake!

Mako rested his head against Korra's and let out a sigh. "You know I love you, but part of me is really starting to wonder if you're slowly losing your mind." He let out a small chuckle. "Tenzin and Pema are going to be here soon. They wanted to get here sooner, but they said that they had some issues getting a sitter for the airbending kids."

"So who did they get to watch them?" Korra rested her head against the back of the bed. She was starting to feel the exhaustion really wash over her. It had certainly been a long day.

"Why do you think Bolin hasn't stopped by yet?"

Korra lifted her head and furrowed her brows. She had started to wonder where he was, but she just assumed that he was sleeping. I mean. It was late… or very early. She had lost all concepts of time while in labor. "That's not fair to him…" Korra pouted a bit.

"He'll be fine. He's going to be stay with us for the next couple weeks until we get things back on track." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Korra rolled her eyes. "He practically lives with us anyways. He being with us for the next two weeks won't seem any different." She smirked and rested her head against the headboard again.

Before Mako could answer there were three timid knocks on the door. "Come in." Mako answered.

Pema and Tenzin walked through the door with calm and knowing smiles. Pema's eyes instantaneously began to water as she saw her surrogate grandchild. "You guys are like a little family."

Korra smiled and nodded. "Before we get carried away, Mako and I would like to ask you a question."

The older couple looked at them expectantly.

"We would like to know if you'd like to be the god parents."

"Of course!" Pema chimed. "Now tell me my godchild's name!"

They all laughed at Pema's impatience. It was very out of character for her, so this told them she was unfathomably excited.

Mako glanced to Korra with a wide smile before looking back to Pema. "Her name is Maura."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I intentionally avoided giving away the gender and name of their baby until the very end. Welcome to the little family baby Maura.**_


End file.
